herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spell - Acid Storm
'Acid Storm' Acid Storm can take on various forms depending on the caster's desire, but ultimately it is an area effect acid spell. Acid storm bathes an area in acid of the same time used in the material component. This storm continues for the duration and anyone or anything caught inside takes chemical damage unless immune to acid every round they are within the storm's area of effect. If the Acid Storm is chosen as an acid rain, then barriers between the target and sky will protect the target until the acid eats the barrier away. If the Acid Storm chosen is a fog, then barriers are ineffective unless completely sealed against fine mists. However, a fog can be blown away or disappated by a moderate wind. Because of its widespread coverage, only full armor such as Armoragons wear, a sealed barrier, spells, or Chemical Resistance will provide any defense against Acid Storm. Effect Any object or person within the acid storm takes damage equal to the difference in the Acid Storm roll and the defense of the target caught in the storm. This damage happens the turn the spell effect begins and each turn of the duration. Area of effect is equal to 4m radius from target point or object + 2m radius for every 10 Total Skill Bonus for Acid Storm. Area can be increased by 4m radius for every -5 taken on the Acid Storm check at time of casting. Range of the spell, which indicates the center of the storm, is 100m. The range can be increased by 50m for every -10 taken on the Acid Storm check at time of casting. Acid Storm is an indirect spell, meaning it appears in the same turn as it is cast at the target location without having to travel. Duration of spell is equal to a number of Turns equal to the Constitution of the caster. It can be increased by 1 Turn for every -10 taken on the Acid Storm check at time of casting. Spell Construction *'DS': 28+ *'Spectra': Chemical *'Purpose': Attack *'Casting Time': 2 Turns *'Duration': Turns equal to CON of the caster. *'Duration-Ticks': Each turn. *'EDR': 5/d10 in the TS *'Intensity': Difference in rolls *'Number of Targets': All in area, not targeted *'Prerequisite': Acid Fan; Acid Wall; or Acid Wave *'Range': 100m *'Shape': 3-Dimensions - 4m radius *'Verbal Component': Oxý Kataigída (Complexity 23) *'Somatic Component': Caster places hands together with index fingers and thumbs forming a whole around the target, then spreads hands wide as if to encompass the area of the target. (Complexity 20) *'Material Component': 2 mL phial of acid to be used in spell Character Sheet Example Navigation *Spells listed Alphabetically Primary Navigation * [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Appendix